This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application entitled TERMINAL APPARATUS PROTECTING COVER FOR ELECTRIC MANUFACTURED GOODS AND COMPRESSOR ASSEMBLY WITH PROTECTING COVER earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the 7th day of Dec. 2000, and there duly assigned Serial No. 74325/2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding cover for a terminal device of an electric appliance and a compressor assembly having the same. More specially, the present invention relates to a shielding cover for a terminal device of an electric appliance and a compressor assembly having the same which covers a terminal device such as an overload protector for protecting a compressor from an overload by controlling an input power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, since an electric appliance is operated by being supplied with an input power, a terminal device such as an overload protector which protects an appliance from an overload by controlling an input power is separately required, the terminal device being protected by a shielding cover.
By way of example of an appliance requiring such an overload protector, a compressor having a conventional shielding cover will be described herein.
A conventional compressor assembly includes an airtight container in which a driving motor and a compressing device are mounted, and an accumulator which guides an evaporated refrigerant into the airtight container. The accumulator which is formed as a cylindrical casing communicates with the airtight container via a refrigerant guiding pipe, and is mounted upright outside the airtight container by means of a holder.
On an outer surface of the airtight container, a power input terminal which is directly connected to the driving motor and an overload protector which protects the driving motor from the overload are disposed. And, the power input terminal and the overload protector are protected by a shielding cover. The overload protector is generally formed in a cylindrical shape. Also, the shielding cover has generally two covering parts, one of which shields the power input terminal and the other of which shields tightly the overload protector. Such a shielding cover is fixed by a stud bolt which is mounted upright to the outer surface of the airtight container, and the overload protector is concomitantly secured.
However, since the conventional shielding cover of the compressor assembly is formed to shield only a cylindrical overload protector, it can not be applied to any compressor assemblies having overload protectors formed in other shapes.
Especially, a rectangle-type overload protector is recently on the market more than a circle-type overload protector, because the rectangle-type protector is cheaper than the circle-type. Accordingly, when the rectangle-type overload protector is mounted to the compressor assembly, a shielding cover which can shield tightly the rectangle-type overload protector should be manufactured additionally, thereby the overall manufacturing cost of the compressor assembly being increased.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shielding cover for a terminal device of an electric appliance and a compressor assembly having the same which can shield selectively two or more terminal devices (overload protectors) formed in different shapes and can be used in common.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a shielding cover for a terminal device of an electric appliance for protecting the terminal device, which is provided with plural receiving parts which can receive selectively two or more terminal devices formed in different shapes.
The present invention also provides a compressor assembly having a shielding cover for protecting an overload protector which is mounted outside an airtight container of a compressor and protects the compressor from an overload, in which plural receiving parts which can receive selectively two or more overload protectors formed in different shapes are provided at the shielding cover.